The invention relates to a CV boot installer which can be used to install or uninstall CV boots on an automobile or other similar type motor vehicles. CV boots are known in the art for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,027 to Bickx issued on Oct. 31, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,487 to Jacob issued on Jul. 3, 2001 both relate to CV boots and are both incorporated herein by reference. In particular, CV boots are protective boots for CV joints wherein these boots generally have a tubular shape with end openings and a bulbous or bellows like mid portion having crests and troughs. These boots must be replaced from time to time because of damage due to particular incidents and wear or they must be removed so that a mechanic can repair a CV joint in a car.